Haunted
by Digimon Kaiser Chiaki
Summary: Kaiken songfic. Which means slash. Run, people! This is set after the ep "Goodbye Ken-chan". PG-13 for some swearing and gasp! sexual references.


Chiaki: I seem to be on a roll lately! Time for another Evanescence songfic!  
  
Digimon Kaiser: w00t! *Jumps around*  
  
Ken: Yay! *Dances*  
  
Chiaki: Oooookay... what's with that?  
  
Digimon Kaiser/Ken: We like Evanescence! ^______^  
  
Chiaki: Fair enough, but you don't have to creep me out. XD  
  
Oh yeah, this is a Kaiken fic, so all slash haters should back out NOW. If not, fasten your seatbelts and have a nice day! ^.~  
  
Digimon Kaiser/Ken: *Sweatdrop* --;  
  
DISCLAIMER: 'Haunted' belongs to Evanescence. Digimon Adventure and all the characters belong to Toei. XD  
  
-----------------  
  
HAUNTED  
  
Ichijouji Ken stumbled slightly as he reappeared in his bedroom. He had just hit rock bottom- the Chosen Children had defeated Kimeramon, and he was no longer the Digimon Kaiser. But worst of all, his Digimon partner Wormmon had died in his arms, his last words being "Goodbye, Ken-chan". Ken felt absolutely horrible. He climbed up the ladder of his bunk bed and lay down on his front, sobbing into his pillow. How could he have let himself go as far as to kill his best friend?   
  
He knew the Kaiser wasn't completely gone yet; he was just lying dormant, so to speak. Ken didn't want to risk being taken over by evil again, but he had no idea of how to banish his darker side.  
  
[Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here]  
  
Ken gave a small sigh and turned over onto his side. He didn't notice that the Digivice on his desk was beginning to glow and shake.  
  
[When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there]  
  
In front of the computer, a figure began to slowly appear, with a strange fizzing noise like the static on a radio. Ken sat bolt upright, staring in horror.  
  
"Dammit, Kaiser..." he whispered. The Kaiser smirked in reply.  
  
"Thought you could get rid of me that easily?" he asked scornfully, heading over to the ladder on the bed. "I'm not a pushover like YOU, Ichijouji. I don't care about all those stupid things you swoon about like 'friends' and 'family' or whatever." He pulled himself up the ladder, facing Ken.  
  
[Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Fearing you loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down]  
  
"Now, down to business," the Kaiser muttered, crawling across the bed to get closer to Ken.  
  
"Go away! You've done enough already!" Ken exclaimed, edging away. The Kaiser's dark eyes flashed behind his purple tinted goggles.  
  
"You're scared," he murmured, sounding a little. He grinned. "I like that."  
  
"I'm warning you," Ken said. "Get away from me NOW or I'll-"  
  
"Ooh, a threat. What are you going to do- cry on me or something?" the Kaiser taunted. Ken stared at him.  
  
"What are you going to-" He was cut off when the Kaiser leaned forward, planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
[Hunting you I can smell you- alive  
  
Your heart pounding in my head]  
  
The Kaiser eventually pulled away, leaving Ken with a confused frown on his face.  
  
"What...? Why the heck did you...?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand," said the Kaiser quickly. "But it felt good, didn't it?" he added. "Your first kiss, I presume?" Ken blushed a little, and the Kaiser smirked. "I thought so. Want to try again?" Before Ken had even replied, the Kaiser had climbed on top of him, pinning him to the bed, and was already kissing him again.  
  
"No...! Stop it!" Ken cried, but it was a little hard for him to talk.  
  
[Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Saving me raping me   
  
Watching me]  
  
Ken groaned as the Kaiser finally slid off of him, lying by his side and starting to kiss his neck now. Ken tense, not enjoying this kind of treatment one bit.  
  
"Get off me. Please?" he asked, as a last-ditch effort before violence.  
  
"Hey, calm down," the Kaiser purred. "You're always so nervous, Ken-chan."  
  
[Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Fearing you loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down...]  
  
'Ken-chan'. That's what did it. Ken just flipped; he grabbed the Kaiser by the collar and dragged him across the bed, shoving him off the side. The Kaiser landed on the floor with a thump, and stood up, his expression full of anger. Ken looked a little worried- he didn't want to make the Kaiser mad.  
  
"You jerk!" the Kaiser spat, pulling out his whip. Ken quickly clambered down the ladder and stood in front of the Kaiser, putting his arms up.  
  
"Hey, I don't want to fight! I didn't mean to hurt you," Ken explained. The Kaiser blinked, then lowered his whip, glaring at the boy.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ken said. "You just kinda..."  
  
"Pissed you off?" the Kaiser finished. Ken smiled weakly.  
  
"But I mean it," he said, looking serious again. "You have to go." The Kaiser looked down at the floor, obviously disappointed.  
  
"But..." He sighed in defeat. "Okay. But answer one question."  
  
"What?" Ken asked.  
  
"If you had liked being kissed like that, would you have trusted me and joined me?" Ken's cheeks turned red.  
  
"Of course not! You can't get someone to trust you by kissing them!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, that's news to me," the Kaiser muttered. He looked at Ken. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I had awesome plans for the two of us..." the Kaiser said, grinning.  
  
"Did it involve something about me being your personal sex slave?" Ken asked, crossing his arms. The Kaiser rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're too smart for your own good, you know." Ken gave a hopeful smile.  
  
"I guess you could stay if you were a-"  
  
"Good guy? No thanks. Isn't my thing," said the Kaiser, scrunching up his nose. He blinked. "And speaking about stuff like this with little boys that won't kiss me isn't my thing either!" he said, poking Ken in the chest.  
  
"Well... bye, then," Ken said quietly, giving a small smile.  
  
"See you around," the Kaiser replied. He stood there, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another. He was staring at Ken's mouth.  
  
"One for the road?" he asked. Ken rolled his eyes and walked forward, pressing his lips against the Kaiser's.  
  
Hey, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.  
  
-----------------  
  
Ken: Yay?  
  
Chiaki: Hmm...  
  
Ken: What's wrong?  
  
Chiaki: I dunno, something just seemed wrong. The Kaiser seemed too much of a wuss in this one...  
  
Digimon Kaiser: Hey! I'm not a wuss! *Cracks whip*  
  
Chiaki: There was too much writing and not enough song.  
  
Ken: Well, the song wasn't that long, was it?  
  
Chiaki: Also, I think I wrote pervy Kaiser kinda wrong...  
  
Digimon Kaiser: GEEZ, DO YOU HAVE TO CRITICISE EVERY LITTLE THING?! JUST BE HAPPY WITH IT!  
  
Chiaki: *Hides* O____O; 


End file.
